grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Rei
"Our fortitude will not waver, our mettle shall not falter. Through valor in battle, greatness we have attained." Appearance Present After joining Visceral she has a much more full-bodied look to her. She's obviously much better fed and better clothed. She is sometimes seen wearing a beautiful Kimono with her hair tied up in buns. Normally however she's seen in a pink hoodie with a black dress underneath, a small miniskirt at her waist. Her hair is usually tied up in a ponytail at the side. Rei has much better developed muscles over her body, and whilst small has a strong tough look about her. She also can be seen often with a small golden pocket-watch, she'll often hold it between her hands, within which is a photo of her parents holding her as a baby. Personality She doesn't act like the stereotypical 13 year old. She's very silent, barely ever speaking. She's also incredibly judgemental, often making judgements about a person before ever speaking to them. She's very perceptive of what's going on. Due to her nature she's never got on with people her age, or people older than her for that matter. Other adults have thought of her as having problems, after all she doesn't talk to them. If she doesn't trust someone she'll become especially quiet and even more judgemental. There has often been cases where she has been called a mute or the like. One thing is though, she has a love for donuts and tea, it's very strange, these two things will bring her out of a silent streak and make you best of friends if you give them to her. Present Rei has become much happier in nature now that she's joined a crew. Slowly she's started to talk more even if she has trouble with her English, she's started to become a lot more confident in her skill, even though she's now blind. She still has a massive love for Doughnuts and tea however, something that will never change no matter how much she grows. Biography She isn't one that would tell anybody about her story, that's because it's surprisingly simple. She never knew her mother, and she grew up in the forest surrounding Anvard, never once leaving the forest whilst she was with her father. They had travelled around quite a bit, her father was an experienced hunter, in such a dangerous forest he was one of the best at what he did, never hunting for fun, just for the food that he needed to eat. One night there was a particularly bad storm and her and her father had sheltered inside a large cave. Unfortunately in that type of weather they weren't the only ones with such ideas, there was another creature that had decided to shelter in this cave. Her and her father had been trapped in the cave, the creature closing in on them quick. She can't remember much about this traumatic event, if asked to describe the beast she'd say it looked like a black mist, whether this is because her mind is trying to block out the traumatic experience or it was really like that, she doesn't know. Her father was killed right in front of her, her exit blocked she didn't know what to do, till she found it. At the back of the cave was a small crawlspace, she got to her knees and climbed through it, her small stature saving her life, the beast clawing at the tunnel and trying to get through, but it was to big. She didn't move from that crawl space for hours, waiting and just hoping the beast would leave, but she could hear it. The crunching noise as it ate her father, bit through his bones, the wet sound of his blood dripping, she heard all of it. She waited even longer, before she moved back further through the crawl space, till it opened up to an even larger cave system, one that was lit by something in the middle. A special rock which seemed to glow, lighting up the entire cave. That wasn't the most shocking thing however, on this stone lay a massive sword, and she was immediately transfixed by the blade, she couldn't take her eyes off it. The way the light shon against the blade, giving off a feint red light, the same colour as blood. She didn't know how it got here, nor did she care, she took the blade in her hand and it felt much lighter than it looked, she'd expected not to even be able to pick it up. From that moment on, she was a different child. It's said the blade speaks to her, however that's not true. Nobody alive knew her before she held the blade, so nobody knew of her change. She became a silent child, rarely talking, always judging, always cautious. In a way her childhood was stripped from her, however all this could be deemed as normal considering what she had been through. She had seen a horrible thing kill her father, and she was devoted to killing such beasts given the chance. She stayed in the cave for two days, starving herself as she trained with the sword, despite it's large size it was easy to weild, she fought with incredible grace, almost making her look not human anymore. Then she fainted. Lack of food had caused her to faint, waking up in a new town, with a new face looking over her. It was a man, he was in his twenties. He said how he had found her in the cave and brought her to the town to help her get better. It made her happy, she was happy someone had saved her, happy to be out of the forest with that creature in it, yet she did not express this happiness. The man did not care, he carried on looking after her, buying her food, water, and not asking any questions. She still had the blade, she hadn't let go of it once since she was taken from the cave. She stayed with the man for a few weeks, until another night when they were attacked. It was only three drunken people, they should of been able to fight them off, yet she was rooted by fear, she was only thirteen years old after all. They stabbed the man that had been looking after her, the man who's name she had never even asked. She then did the only thing she could, the only thing she could ever do till then, she ran away. She went back to her cave, and she carried on training, fighting against nothing. She didn't starve herself to such an extreme this time, she left when she felt better, and she went back to the town. She hunted the men that had killed her friend, and she killed them, one by one, and nobody thought it was her. This is the story of how she lost her faith in humanity. ___ Rei ventured out into Anvard, meeting many upon arrival. One person she met became like a brother to her, he went by the name of Lazaro. They spent a while together, training and slowly she started to learn better English, not to mention he made her tea. Yet Lazaro was inherently cruel, with a simple view on killing, that it was right, Rei learnt his views, learnt to copy him thinking they were right. It wasn't long before the Marines came to take Anvard back, that was when Rei witnessed it. Rei witnessed Lazaro's napalm bomb, a bomb that burnt and killed many marines in front of her, this is what broke Rei. She would have been fine if someone had been there for her, but after the invasion she got split up with Lazaro, and she ended up in Harfang. At Harfang Rei was lost, after what she'd witnessed she didn't know what to think anymore, Anvard had pretty much been her town and it had been destroyed by the Marines, at first her hate grows, her hate for all of this 'civilised' life. She climbs back into her shell and wants to move back to the forest, yet something stops her, a small fascination for everything here. She met a man at Harfang, a man that was truly her brother, and he was much kinder than Lazaro ever had been. He was a giant to say the least, his name was Zain. At first she ignored him, having met him a few times around the streets before she learnt of something. She found out about a large wolf, metallic and unkillable. She knew what it was and knew that it was the true killer of her father. She sets out to hunt it and to her dismay she's paired up with Zain. Together they make a good team, with Zain taking out the pack whilst Rei takes out the beast itself after a long battle. Her sword is shattered and she buries the wolf besides her father, using her broken sword as a headpiece for them both. This is where she vowed to change, to try and be the person her father wanted her to be. She agrees to travel with Zain, the funny man agreeing to teach her a few things, putting up with her inability to speak proper english, always laughing and smiling around her. She's happy for a long time, and when she gets to Bellstown they meet another person called Dragon who agrees to join them on their adventures. It's in Bellstown that Zain and Rei split the price of a Devil Fruit at an auction, they agree that Rei should eat it. The fruit happens to be the neko neko no mi model: Sabretooth. Something about this causes a fear within her at first, a fear that she'd become like the very beast she fought to kill, she was an animal just like it after all. For a while this fear rules her before she becomes much more accepting of the power with the help of Zain, yet this causes another problem to rise up. From the trauma of what she's seen with Lazaro, her personality almost splits. She loses control and turns into the beast often, fighting and killing in this new found 'persona', not willing to accept it as her and regain control. This haunts her for a long time, and has only recently been resolved. On bellstown the Marines arrive and Zain, Dragon and Rei get into a fight with them. After Bellstown the three of them travel to Gosa Village where there were rumours of raiding going on. Zain meets friends of his father, Sia, and they defend the village from the raiders. They try to ambush them and Rei gets kidnapped and taken to a jail the raiders have, once there she meets Dragon again and for a temporary time she reverts back to her brutal way of killing as they fight together. On the way off the island they lose him again, and Dragon goes with him. Rei and Zain travel to Loguetown after hearing about the execution of Sia, who is Zain's father. Once there they make many plans to rescue him, and finally on the day of the rescue they break into the marine base. Rei fights with Joan, she loses and gets hit by a flashbang which blinds her, whether the effects are temporary or permanent is still not known. To try and get her eyesight back she has to group up with Visceral, who's doctor, Silver, may have the ability to fix her sight. Character Stats *Note: Beast form has certain circumstances and risks upon use, check traits below. Techniques Devil Fruit - Hybrid form: '''In this form Rei grows slightly taller, becomes slightly hunched over. Her hair changes colour, becoming more blonde coloured, matching her fur. Fur grows around her wrists and lower parts of her arms and legs. Her limbs become longer and much lankier. Her eyes seem to become more narrow, much more like a cat. She also gains a lot of lean muscle over her arms and legs. Long extremely sharp claws growing from the back of her knuckles forwards, and her feet. One of the strangest changes is she grows massive fangs from her top jaw, much like a sabertooth tiger has... '''Stats: +9 Strength, +17 Agility, +9 Peception Costs: 29 Rank: 37 (4+10+2+4+3+4+4+2+2) : Devil Fruit - Full Form: ''' She transforms very quickly into a large sabertooth tiger, about a metre tall. Her fangs grow to be about 8 inches in length, fur growing all over her in camouflage colours. +18 strength, +11 agility, +5 Perception (costs: 24) '''Rank: 35 (12+3+2+20) Branched From: 'Hybrid Form : '''Devil Fruit - Were sabre form: ' Rei loses control, she stands up and fur starts to grow all over her skin, her nose and mouth elongate to become more like that of a sabre-tooths face. Large claws grow from her hands and render her unable to use her hands properly. Her teeth all grow into large fangs and her eyes start to glow a dark red colour. Whilst in this form her skin grows noticeably tougher and her muscles grow larger. She also becomes significantly larger, becoming about 6 foot 3 in height, with a small tail on her back... '''Stats: '''4 agi, 10 str, 4 stam Rank: 18 (Cost 3) 'Branched From: '''Full Form : '''Oracle Form - '''Rei transforms, yet she only transforms slightly this time. The purpose of the form is not for combat yet for other things, such as tracking and other senses. Rei grows cat-like ears on her head, her face becomes slightly more cat-like and elongated, her nose looking like that of a cat's. She also grows a small sabretooth tail, and has small fangs in place of her teeth, nowhere near as large as her hybrid forms but larger than usual. This form mainly changes only her nose and ears, and her eyes. Her physical form does not change much at all, due to the improvement of her senses in this form but the lack of improvement to her physical form she mainly uses this form for finding her prey. Str: +3, Agi +3, Perc +31 ('cost: 4) Rank: 37 (33+4) Branched From: '''Hybrid Form '''Lunge - '''A very quick forward stabbing motion is made, she moves forward very quickly and seems to even slide across the floor as the action is made. Her main offense in this is using her palm, slamming it normally into the chest of her opponent. The main use of this is to catch her opponent off guard as due to it’s very quick nature she can quickly lunge forward and cover a good distance doing so. If she is in hybrid form however she can use the claws on her fingertips and slam them into the opponent, acting much like a dagger. '''Note that this attack is based on agility, this move is also easily telegraphed, she takes up a position which she then keeps as she moves, this means whilst essentially the start of it is slower, she's using her agility to strike instead of muscle power.Rank: 11 (cost: 11) :Piercing Stab: '''A quick move just like her lunge, yet it's a slower build up. Before hand she has to tense all the muscles in her legs and get prepared, mentally preparing herself for the area which she's stabbing. As such it's slower than lunge but since it's based off her agility is still a pretty quick tech. She uses her own speed to push herself forward, this is what provides the piercing power, rather than the strength of her attack. She tenses her fingers and stabs forward with her fingertips, a tech specifically made for punching through the thickest of armour, in this case iron, since it focuses all of her force behind a small point, rather than lunge which uses the palm of her hand. This can only punch through iron in hybrid form when she has claws at the end of her finger tips. '''Rank: 17 (cost '''6) Branched From: Lunge ::: '''Devils Slash: '''Rei sinks low, muscles tensing throughout her body as though she's preparing to attack. Her chain-whip ready in her right hand. She uses a movement similar to her lunge yet in the middle of the move she spins extremely quickly, her chain whip swinging out around her with immense speed in a circular fashion, hitting anything 2 metres around her. '''Rank: 30 (Cost: 1 (12 from second special)) Roar: ''' Only usable when in hybrid or full form. Rei unleashes a beastly roar heard by all around her. Creatures may be scared and run away from the roar, it doesn't have much use in combat. If anyone much weaker than her is within 5 or so metres then it can cause them to want to cover their ears when they hear it due to how loud it is in close proximity. '''Rank: 8 Pixie Slash: '''Rei leaps forwards with immense speed. She pushes off the ground once, using all of her strength to build up the speed instantly as she moves towards her target. Due to using all of her speed at the start she seems to 'fly' towards her target which is in fact one big leaping motion. Once she reaches the target she slashes forwards in an X shape with her claws, aiming generally for around the targets chest. The move gets its' name due to when she leaps the force kicks up the dust from the floor, which leaves a dark 'cloud' where she was standing before. (Signature Technique) '''Rank: 29 Cost: 0 Inventory Rei's personal equipment and stash: Beli: 2,245 Items: Leather Armguard Cost: 19500 An armguard that goes along her full arm. Made of out a heavy duty leather with a steel inlay that is resistant to blades and the like, yet still flexible enough to allow her full movement of her arm. Purchase History Professions Primary Profession- Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Secondary Profession - Weapon Specialist (Whip, Sword): A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Tertiary Profession - Navigator: The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. 'Traits: ' 'Professional Traits' Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. Hardened Fighter(1): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Jack of All trades(1): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains one additional Profession. This trait can only be taken twice. Secondary Speciality(1): Requires 100 Stat Points. This character has expanded their mastery from a single weapon or form of attack to encompass a broader selection. They can now make techniques exceeding rank 14, using Whip. Additionally, they gain bonus technique points which can be used, only to create attacks that use both weapons or forms of attack at once, in the amount of a quarter of their Will. (12 points) Treasure Hunter (1 Trait): With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. In Training '(1): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. 'General Traits Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. Tier 2 - Devil Fruit(3): Rei is in occupation of the sabretooth cat Zoan, as such this costs her 3 general trait points. Sonic Agility(2): Agility boosted by 30% Sentient Perception(1): Perception boosted by 15% Signature Tech(1): This trait makes one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. The rank of this signature technique is always 0.75*Will. This technique does not count against their Technical Score, (i.e. it is a "free technique") however it cannot be part of a technique tree. This technique cannot use any special form of technique points. ☀BEAST: Rei fully transforms into a mindless Beast from attacking enemies and allies alike chosen by random roll for the remainder of a fight. She gains double her normal stats for the duration of the fight, once the fight is over, she cannot fight for the remainder of the miniarc. Total Trait points: 12 General Trait points 7 Remaining: 0 Prof Trait points: 5 Remaining: 0 (1 in training) Combat Rei has obtained the sabre-tooth tiger Devil Fruit and since has been fighting using a mix of her natural agility and her claws. She'll attempt to slowly wittle the enemy down until they can't keep up anymore, or if they're very slow she will attempt to go for vital points on her target. She will rarely use her full form to fight. Category:Pirate Category:NPC